Rap Sheet
by artificiallysweet
Summary: He just wanted to learn more about the blonde enigma of a partner he calles Lilly Rush....I DO NOT OWN COLD CASE..OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. sod it


It all began after I met Lindsay, Lil's child services friend, and I asked 'what she was like back then?' All I got was a 'she'll never tell, right?' from Lil and 'let's just say Lilly and I never made the yearbook' from Lindsay.

That's when the fascination began. The fact that I knew next to nothing about my partner bugs the hell out of me. She knows plenty about me. It's not fair, and it's not like I'm asking her to tell me all her dirty little secrets. Though I'm sure there's a few of those.

I could just take the easy way out and check up on the database. But that'd take the fun out of it. Not to mention the fact she'd kick my ass for even contemplating thinking about it. But some rules were meant to be broken, when there's no alternative.

Sure, I tried asking Lilly. I knew it wasn't going to work. But I figured there was no harm in asking. Unless she misinterpreted the question. Which in my case, she did. 'No harm in asking' my ass. Tell that to the bruise on my arm. Which by the way she apologized for later. And I ruined it by asking for it written on paper so she couldn't deny it later. Bad move. My bruise now has a younger sibling on my other arm.

My next option would have been to go to the next best source, that being Lindsay. But somehow I had the sneaking suspicion she wouldn't give anything up either. And would end up earning more bruises in places that don't need to be damaged if Lilly got wind of my escapades.

So I'm left with the only other option, with no back-up from Nick or Will. Their excuse was; and I quote; 'not stupid enough to swim in an ocean with flesh hungry sharks'. I knew it was risky business, but sometimes it can be a thrill to walk on the wild side. Plus, if Lil and I are going to do this friend thing, it's only fair, right?

So against my conscience, I've decided that if Lil isn't gonna give anything up, I've got no other alternative than to use the P.D. Database.

I'm 100 sure Lil was a rebel in her younger years, so there should be at least a misdemeanor on there. I mean, she did 'run away' with that Harley riding guy of hers' when she was 19. Hell, she did more than that. They almost got hitched.

Tell her Christina told me that, and I'm on borrowed time.

I don't know why she's so stubborn and guarded all the time. It's not as if we're gonna love her any less if we she her fragile side once every so often. She's definitely earned her 'Ice Queen' reputation, that's for sure.

I recon it'd take an almost lethal dose of truth serum just to get any details about her private life out of her. Sure, there's been the occasional piece of the puzzle here and there. Maybe twice a year.

Right…here we go…..

_Lillian Rush_

_Sex: Female_

Like I didn't notice.

_Age: 36_

_Marital Status: None_

Knew that.

Eye colour, hair colour, height, blah, blah, blah, blah, more blah, the blah continues. Ok, here's the bit.

_Infringements:_

_Verbally assaulting a police office. December of 1987._

_Public Drunken Disorderly. May of 1989._

_Indecent Exposure. May of 1989. _

_A/N: Spent the night in the slammer with assumed boyfriend._

Well, well, well. Now I understand the reluctance to drink too much in public. I'm sure the 'mom' thing hasn't helped. But this sure does drop a few more pieces into that puzzle of hers'.

"Hey Valens."

Shit! Quick, damn you stupid computer. Close the damned page. Oh, thank god. "Yeah Lil?"

"Quit playing around. We got a suspect to pick up."

"That was quick"

"Maybe I'm just good."

"Right. Sorry, I forgot Yoda."

She laughed. "C'mon, we don't have all day. I just wanna do this, and go home."

"You wanna go home? At the exact time we're supposed to leave?" I ask smiling. This is definitely a first.

"Something funny about that?"

"Considering you stay until at least 8 every other night, yeah. Unless you got plans with a certain spunky ADA."

"Did you just call Kite 'spunky'?"

"Well, incase you haven't noticed," I say unlocking the sedan and climbing in, "he's not exactly an unattractive man."

I swear I saw the slightest blush creep into her cheeks. "Yeah, I've noticed."

"So, you and him are….."

"Not going to be discussed with you."

I wondered how long it'd take her to get defensive. "No matter. There's something else I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"…which is?"

"I finally understand your reluctance to drink copious amounts in public." I stated matter-of-factly.

Again, she laughed. "Yeah? Why's that Houdini?"

"That night you spent in the slammer May of '89 for Drunken Disorderly, and my personal favorite, Indecent Exposure."

If death glares could kill, I'd be a dead man, resurrected a thousand times over. "How'd you know about that?"

"Well….I kinda read your database file."

"You read my file?" She was basically screaming at me.

Maybe I should have listened to Vera and Jeffries. I'm in uncharted waters here. "Well, I knew you wouldn't give anything up. And I figured if we're gonna do this 'friends' thing…."

"Well, you're definitely going the wrong way about it. I can't believe you looked up my file. What on earth possessed you?"

"Well, after that day I met Lindsay, I realised how little I knew 'bout you."

"And you couldn't have asked?"

"You would have given anything up?"

She thought for a minute. "Good point." She reasoned, surprisingly calm as we pulled up in front of an apartment building.

Just as we were about to enter the complex, she hit me. Hard. Right on top of one of the existing bruises. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Jesus, that girl can hit.

"You looked through my file!"


End file.
